


e a s t  o f  e d e n

by CrimsonOpium



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonOpium/pseuds/CrimsonOpium





	e a s t  o f  e d e n

  
Genesis 4:16:

And Cain went out from the presence of the Lord, and dwelt in the land of Nod, on the East of Eden.

  
范丞丞在十四岁的时候进入青春期，他脚跟越过门槛，看见九岁的黄明昊坐在楼梯口边上心无旁骛地舔舐一支冰淇淋，她亚麻色的卷发编成两条麻花辫，五官细致，像白玉雕出一张脸来，和她已逝世的俄罗斯母亲一样漂亮得高人一等。那时候她还是个不太离经叛道的小女孩，对长裙的爱意正浓，尤其偏好鲜嫩的奶油白和樱花粉，裙摆被腰上一小圈支架撑得很开，欧根纱和蕾丝叠得不给她留透气的余地，她便不会在裙子底下穿浅色打底裤，细长的两条腿从楼梯栏杆间伸出来，摇摇欲坠地吊着，把脚上其中一只小皮鞋勾在趾尖，似是勾住半条人命，她看准了时机，让那只鞋砸到他头顶上去。范丞丞不跟小女孩计较，即使她刻意选了双尖头细高跟的利器，把他戳得好痛，他也会折下腰去把鞋捡起来然后送还给她，黄明昊站在楼梯口摆出娇矜的架子，让范丞丞给她把鞋穿上，他很顺从地照做，几乎是忍辱负重地，把她半只又温又软的脚掌托在手心里，用她给芭比娃娃穿高跟鞋一样的手法——先套上脚尖，再借力踩进脚跟。这时候黄明昊才会良心发现，于是她的眼尾不堪重负垂下来，从脸颊到耳根洒开一片凉薄的浅粉红，别扭又带些讨好地问，“哥哥，你疼吗？”

当然疼，怎么能不疼，这是青春期的一部分。他好多次在半夜里被生长痛扯出那些甜美又煎熬的梦，不止是膝和小腿发酸，要再往上一些，他还未成熟的性器也饱胀着，胀成比平时深好多的红色，这种难以启齿的疼痛搅乱了他，让他不敢入睡，闭上眼就只能看到一张脸，包含她陷在红晕里的眼睛，和呼吸时吐出水雾和香气的嘴唇，引诱他褪下裤子，用自己的下体去烫坏自己的手，她以一种不容拒绝的姿态，迫使他在被子底下射出第一滩腥臭的液体，于是所有祸害接踵而至，他掀开了潘多拉的裙摆，被赐予一点甜蜜，和千万倍的罪恶。他十四岁的大脑很混沌，头脑发热让他做不出好事来，他就做坏事，反正有青春期作为替罪的借口，自有人会为他向黄明昊解释：他装模作样的冷漠是成熟，易怒是正常的情绪波动，哥哥这是要长大了。黄明昊不声不响地包容他，与此同时远离他，她贼喊捉贼，好像他才是全部祸害和罪恶的源头。

没有人会教导他们不要疏远，要更亲近，同住在一个屋檐下不沾血缘，能比陌生人多些交流已经是极限。出于范丞丞明显的抗拒，他将自己同黄明昊隔离了四年五年，可这居然还不够，他还未能及时冷却，青春期已经了结，可他仍会在凌晨惊醒过来濡湿下身一大片被单。他经不起考验的。在刚上大学的一个周五的下午，他提早回到了家里，离门口还有三米开外就看见黄明昊，她还是坐在楼梯杆间，晃着两条完全裸露的腿，可她已经不偏爱那些圣洁的，只能给处女穿的厚裙子，她从腰臀到膝盖被黑色的皮料包裹住，且还是没有穿底裤，并拢的双腿不泄露任何她不想让人知道的秘密，而她想让范丞丞知道的秘密已经被她拿在手上了，在她的食指和中指之间，一根像她的腿一样细长到病态的女烟，也是纯白的，没有瑕疵和裂缝的。她去亲吻烟嘴，两片嘴唇好缠绵悱恻，把污浊的烟气吸进肺里，雾从她嘴里四散开来，混杂着她潮湿的少女香味，她让范丞丞吸进了一口甜蜜的二手烟，把他呛得咳嗽，然后她就快乐，范丞丞走上楼梯的每一步都让她更快乐一点，他已经有多久没离她这么近了？一伸手就可以摸到她的脸，可他不要，他只不解风情地伸出手来掐死那支烟，很长一截烟灰抖落在他虎口，她代替他被烫得一颤，把孔雀尾羽一样的假睫毛抬起来，“哥哥，你疼吗？”

那天晚上黄明昊坐在马桶上，她以为自己捉弄范丞丞遭到了报应，往下瞥一眼，她错觉几乎要沉到那滩血水里去。然后她两条腿夹着刚刚叠好垫在内裤里的厚纸巾，去敲范丞丞的房门，他只从门缝里应声，让她快回去睡觉，可她开始掉眼泪，整张脸都湿淋淋地等他爱怜，他就必须把门锁拧开，必须于心不忍地放她钻进来。范丞丞看到她很用力地将双腿挤在一起，灰蓝色的真丝睡裙被她夹住一小片在腿缝里，于是他就知道大事不妙，他躲避的这些年都将毁于一旦，毁在她夹紧的，颤抖的两条腿之间，他们是不被血缘黏合的兄妹，可他们的祸根长在同一处地方，一个是巢穴，另一个是胚芽。他甚至不需要问出声，她就会坦白，“哥哥，我流血了。”她还在哭，好像在苛刻地要求自己展露出与白天的形象不相及的一种楚楚可怜，她的经血流得有多快，眼泪就要淌多快。范丞丞去给她买卫生巾，他需要一段时间去适应最高强度的自我约束，让他在半个小时后，在撩起黄明昊的睡裙，扯下她被经血浸透的内裤后，也能维持人形不去做个畜生。他要做连她的母亲都不会做的事情，把黄明昊的下半身扒得赤裸，帮她处理女孩第一次来月经的灾难。他舀了温水来，让她自己伸手去清洗，可她洗到最后把自己抠弄得手脚发软，只好再让他用纸巾擦干。她湿漉的缝隙咬得太厉害，居然扯下一小片纸巾夹进去，她勾着范丞丞的脖子喊痛，是真的痛，他一只手揩掉她的眼泪，另一只手再舀些温水，要让那好小一块罪魁祸首被水流冲走。

后来黄明昊在他床上睡得很熟，汗湿的睡裙没换下来，内裤是干净的，贴着他刚买来的卫生巾。范丞丞开了排风扇，在卫生间里抽烟，他简直要佩服自己了，这比坐怀不乱还要命，他硬了一晚上，吸了半盒烟才勉为其难痿下去。阿姨起得早，五六点就见他坐在沙发上愣神，赶紧去给他准备早餐，他跟着进了厨房，问家里有没有红糖，他说，“妙妙来例假了。”他讲完后，还很神经质地小声地咀嚼这两个字，妙妙，他的黄明昊到底有多妙，只有他知道。

可他也还没有完全知道。正因为他来不及准备，才做不出掩饰来，黄明昊自那天以后，每晚都抱着自己的被子要移到他床上来睡，他说好，那我去你的房间。她把他的衣服揪住一块捏在湿热的手心里，“我肚子痛，你帮我揉揉。”这一小块布料变成他的命脉，她拿捏在手里，以很精准的力度，不将他置于死地。于是他为了保命不得不在她边上躺下来，任她抓着手盖到胃和腹之间，他的大拇指下面就是她的肚脐，隔着一层布料他当然看不见，可她知道，并为此颤抖。他手掌每次抬起再落下，像在哄一个未出世的胎儿入睡，降落的时候在她肚脐上面很轻地按下去，摸到了脐带的源头，他无意识地灌进去一点生命，她就被蒸得发烫，和她子宫里剥落下来的那些褐红色的血一起沸腾。

漂亮的女孩总要让人多烦心，从范丞丞接送黄明昊上学开始，他总要在接她回家的路上，看到她从背包里倒出粉色天蓝色的信封，他难得生硬地问，是情书吗？黄明昊笑倒在后座上，两条腿跟着翘得很高，够到范丞丞车座的肩上去，她躺着耗光了气力。“哥哥笨死了，是口红啦，还有巧克力。”她把锡箔纸剥开，将已经开始融化的巧克力塞到范丞丞嘴里，他的嘴唇稍微包住她手指尖，湿湿地含了半秒钟。她突然就心跳加快，为这个并不是很色情的暗示，她差点要尖叫出声了，叫出很软很甜的一种音调，不知道范丞丞会不会喜欢。他大概没有很受用，粗着嗓子让她“坐端正，系好安全带，”还说她“没有女孩的样子。”黄明昊揉着眼睛，揉出一点委屈来，泪液稍微沾到手指侧边，带着黑色的污痕，是她不防水的眼线笔，发干结块的睫毛膏，和她刻意点在下眼睑的一颗细小的痣。

黄明昊打扮自己的时候总是很认真，到了夏天她不爱出门，反倒花上更多的时间去涂脂抹粉。眼影每天都不能重样，她昨天拿干玫瑰铺满眼窝，今天描腥红眼线，颧骨上扫开的高光是蜜桃味的香槟，orgasm，她是不需要性爱都能高潮的处女。范丞丞路过她房间门口的时候，房门只会是敞开的，他能看见黄明昊是怎样跪坐在镜子前面，腰塌陷下去，食指把嘴上的血抹开来。如果她这时候正好从镜子里看见范丞丞，那他就要被她按着坐下，然后愉快地倒霉，她被热裤裹紧的屁股和腿跨在他身上，把他也涂成一样的红色，chanel 154或者雅诗兰黛303，他看不出差别来，反正一踏出她房间这两扇门，他就拿衣袖蹭掉，在腕骨上遗留几块深深浅浅的红。如果不巧被黄明昊看到他拧着眉毛把嘴唇擦破，她就报复，去跟烟嘴接吻，反正她最擅长这个，在半支烟头上印一朵含蓄的花苞，她嘴唇上的纹理变成花瓣的脉络，然后她不再吸了，捏着这支烟看它烧掉，而她的花苞来不及打开就化作骨灰。

于是她好急，她必须赶在枯萎之前被谁打开，谁都可以，她想着谁都可以，却只去想一个人的脸。她等不下去了，十八岁好远，她现在就要早熟。她去占尽先机，爬到范丞丞的大床上去熟门熟路的躺下，又要做些不太熟悉的事，比如拿脚趾去搔他的胯。她葡萄色的脚趾甲掉得很斑驳，绷住一个随时要抽筋的动作，够着他的裤头扯下来，她居然被烫到，这下她知道，她的哥哥不是好人，是野狗，是狼，是畜生，所以她又快乐了，很轻易地快乐。

头脑发热的时候范丞丞还是会做坏事，十九岁和十四岁，没有区别，他长不大的。他把黄明昊从劣质的黑纱和皮革里剥出来，抬起她裹在纯白胸衣里的幼小胸脯，她的内裤也是粉白的棉布，只在前面打了一个指甲盖大小的蝴蝶结。他错觉自己剥开的是一只牛油果，黑褐色的，表壳坑坑洼洼，包住里面所有的鲜甜和柔软，奶油味的果肉。这是本能，他隔着内裤伸手去摸她闭合的缝隙，让她涨潮，涌出更多水来打湿一块细长的痕迹，他就拿手指沿着那条痕迹戳进去，把棉布塞进她下面的嘴里，她抖得厉害，臀和胯都主动往上抬，送到他面前去。他觉得自己必须领情，那条幼女内裤被他满怀罪恶地脱下来，她原本含住了一小块布料，于是阴唇跟着被翻出来，暴露在他的眼睛底下，像什么海洋生物的穴嘴，一张一合地吐出亮晶晶的黏液来。他喂进去一点手指尖，被很紧地咬住，太饿了，他怕自己连皮带肉被她绞住吃掉，“妙妙，你别怕，让哥哥进来。”他的妙妙根本不会拒绝的，她很听话，只能把腿张开，让他用力地揉，然后破开内壁，他真的是抱着探索精神，极其小心地往更深的地方戳，有汁水顺着他的手往外流淌，好烫好热，他想要一直放在里面，就不出来了。

黄明昊终于得以尖叫出声来，是很软很甜，还很下流，在范丞丞塞到她腿根的时候，她把自己的喘息也夹在两条腿间，掺进水渍被肉体摩擦的声音，织成一片模糊的淫乱。她最嫩的软肉几乎要被他突出的筋割开，烧起来了，她高潮的时候并得太紧，而他被锁在里面，跟着她用力颤抖。这是真正的性爱里的orgasm，让她的脸变成情欲的粉色，发亮。

不够的，他们谁都不够，范丞丞往她耳朵里吐气，“晚上八点来找我。”他知道她为什么不下楼来吃晚饭，她在洗澡，清理掉任何煞风景的毛发，把自己蒸出香气来，再往锁骨和胸口扑一点爽身粉，婴儿用的那种，她还能做些别的事情。她好听话，八点一到就敲开范丞丞的房门，他就坐在那里，在抽烟，他用全部的时间等着黄明昊来向他要些什么，他都会给的。而她自己把睡袍解开，夜莺和玫瑰花抖落在门口，里面又换了一套白色内衣，居然还是白色，把她搞得像刚开始发育的小女孩，她就是小女孩，可她嘴唇涂得很饱满，艳艳的红，于是她也可以是女人。

耳朵后面别了一支烟，黄明昊塞进嘴里含住，然后她走过来，她的内裤好别致，在两侧有细细的系绳，一扯就从前后掉落。她还是同样的姿势，屁股跨在范丞丞的腿上，用潮湿的半闭的洞口把他盖住，还要含糊地问，“哥哥，这是什么？”她嘴里的烟从他那根借来一点火，整个上半身都凑过去，把胸乳送到他手上，让他被动地又揉又搓。可他很快就不被动了，他捏住樱粉色的蕊，她就开始痉挛，嘴里那支烟叼不住，掉下来烫到肩膀，她尖叫一声，因为他与此同时操进去，把她的花苞打开了。

范丞丞操她的时候不多说话，他知道黄明昊总归是有些羞的，可他想听她叫，他问妙妙，喜不喜欢？哥哥干你爽不爽？黄明昊趴在他肩膀上喘一会儿，她连讲话都好累，但她喜欢的，“好舒服，好爽。”或者，“哥哥你快一点呀。”他惊异于她的直白，可她说完这些话之后脸颊会红得厉害，他就有很强烈的冲动要去羞辱她，也不是很严重的羞辱，就是把她抱着站起来操，咬住她的耳垂让她去看湿淋淋的床单，“妙妙是美人鱼吗，流这么多水，好色。”她或许真的是什么鱼类，软软地挂在他身上，不需要怎么狠命弄她就已经泛滥着往外渗水。她也不会干涸，水是流不光的，她就一直那么鲜活，一动不动地躺在床上被操到失神也好动人。她在盛放，在春夏里发情，大腿根红腻腻的，那是花茎被掐断渗出的黏液。范丞丞把她打开，她全部的靡丽都袒露在这儿了，摇曳的时候流泪，不多不少铺满半张床，他从小睡到大的床，被单上是他一整个化作实体的春梦。

哥哥并不是只会在床上欺负她，不是这样的，他们不做爱的时候，范丞丞也可以在床上把她哄得很开心。黄明昊靠在软枕上看小说，她容易受寒，在夏天里也得盖层毛毯。范丞丞坐在床边上捉住她的脚踝，他的手永远都是烫的，让她瑟缩一下，再晃悠悠地伸到他大腿上。他给她涂肉粉色的指甲油，像在石膏上作画，他不熟练，手腕发酸的时候会抖动，很业余地涂到指甲外边同样粉嫩的皮肉上。黄明昊等他涂完一只脚，把膝盖弓起来，用棉签蘸上卸甲油擦干净那一点点狼藉，这时候她嘟嘴是无意识的动作，舔嘴唇也是，残留很薄的小片水光，“哥哥，你不行啊。”

她知道祸从口出，知道范丞丞有多记仇。他甚至等不及让指甲油晾干，就要掰开她的腿放到肩上去，然后把她插得很透，她连尖叫都做不到，回过神来只顾得上呼吸，鼻腔吐气的时候小腹会收紧，范丞丞受不了这个，他像被挑衅一样，反应很大地把她从床上捞起来，兜在怀里，让她钉在那一根东西上，她被刺激出汹涌的眼泪，又痛又爽，要死要活。

做得太狠的时候他们俩都是很疯的，把第二天当成世界末日，所以死掉也没有关系。要等情欲退潮，床上七零八落散着被扯开的内裤，几颗细巧的珍珠，一小段线头，黄明昊才后知后觉地闹脾气，她新鲜的脚趾甲戳到范丞丞的小腿肚上去，要买新衣服。范丞丞喜欢她穿纯白的裙子，蛾白色的丝绸睡裙会贴着躯体勾出线条，塔裙上蕾丝布料的镂空分布在肋骨处，高腰紧身洋装的胸口和腰臀上都有系带。她潦草打的蝴蝶结被扯开，在里面穿一件吊带很细的红丝绒背心，颜色叫作burgundy red，她穿的时候幻想自己是丰满的成熟女人。其实很矛盾，她这几天偶尔会断食，说胖了两斤，范丞丞看不出来那两斤肉是长到了哪里去，她脸上烧出春色来，说胸好像长大了。或许她喜欢自己纤细的脆弱美感，又向往那种二三十岁烂熟透红的女性躯体，范丞丞隔着柔软的布料揉她幼小的胸乳，他一只手覆上去，手背都不用弓起，要蒸熟那一朵软肉。黄明昊的蝴蝶骨抵着镜子，像刀片割在冰上，她说好冷，范丞丞就把那两片骨头握在手里，让蝴蝶在他手心窒息而亡。她被翻了个身，他的嘴唇坠落到骨片上去，吻得她直喘，让他别弄了啊。不行的，他拧着天鹅柔韧的颈，把拒绝的话喂到她嘴里，让她再反抗不起来。内裤像是被她的经血染红，她整条腿绷紧，芭蕾舞演员拉筋都不会这么用力。她拿膝盖骨去撞范丞丞，让他别扯坏新买的内裤。他从她湿透的穴嘴里扯出布料来，进入她的时候往后退几步，把两具纠缠的躯体完整地框进镜子里，让她看看自己，背入的姿势把她捣得很深，她脚尖踮起来，再被撞得掉落下去，蒙在眼泪里模糊地看见范丞丞的手从腰上钻进她背心，用一只手就把她脱干净。这下只剩内裤的绷带勒住她，红得能渗出血来，她不敢再看了，范丞丞托着她滑腻的臀转回去，故意引导她像小鸭子一样前倾着用腿缠住他的腰身，小鸭子得救似的吸一口气，嘴里乱七八糟地说些不怎么好听的话，“你他妈的…不是好人。”他得意忘形，“对，哥哥不是好人。哥哥只想操你。”这是最露骨的情话，他低哑干裂的声音和全身使出的劲，都只为了衬托这一句话，她被烧得越来越烫，在沸腾的时候喷出潮水来，把他淹掉了。

在车上，黄明昊开着窗户抽烟，她的裙子底下还在淌水，没用的，520水蜜桃爆珠让她头脑更昏，她只能含着烟咬牙切齿地忍，她说快点，哥哥你开快点，范丞丞就连闯好几个红灯。他自己都觉得好笑，这算什么，为爱走钢索，他能连命都不要。还有谁能这么疯？

末日在哪里，如果还很远，那就让它近一些，他们可以一起跑着去，然后渴死在半路。死之前必须做爱，高潮的时候天亮了，那就是末日，是太阳飞升的地方，他们在那里蒸发，肉身死亡，爱欲苟活。

 


End file.
